fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops (Earth-616)
|-|After Phoenix= |-|Before Phoenix= |-|Phoenix Force (20%)= |-|Dark Phoenix= |-|White Phoenix= Summary Cyclops, born as Scott Summers, is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics and is a founding member of the X-Men. Cyclops was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby and first appeared in the comic book The X-Men #1 in 1963. Powers and Stats Key: Before Phoenix | Dark Phoenix | White Phoenix | After Phoenix Tier: 5-B | 4-B | 3-A | 4-B Name: Scott Summers / Cyclops Epithets: The First X-Man, Fearless Leader, Cyke Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 30's Race: Mutant Human Classification: Mutant Anti-Hero / Founding Member of the X-Men / Former Host of the Phoenix Force Powers and Abilities: Optic Blasts Attack Potency: Planet level (Optic Blasts) | Solar System level | Solar System level (Capable of injuring Dormammu after Phoenix made his powers unstable) Speed: Peak Human with SoL Attack Speed | Supremely FTL+ | Peak Human with Supremely FTL+ Attack Speed (Able to strike Dormammu) Durability: Street level, Mountain level (against certain energy attacks) | Solar System level | Street level, Solar System level (against certain energy attacks) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class Y (Phoenix is comparable to Thor) | Peak Human Range: Standard melee range normally, Interplanetary with Optic Blasts, Interstellar with Phoenix Force Stamina: Very High | Virtually Inexhaustible Mental Capacity: Educated / Telepathic Resistance (Skilled leader and tactician. After training his mind with Emma Frost, he's capable of shrugging off a myriad of telepathic attacks) Fighting Experience: Class C-2 (Judo and Aikido / 15+ years) Standard Equipment: Cyclops Visor, Cyclops X-Suit Weaknesses: Power Regulation Disability, Recharge Intervals, Genetic Flaw Notable Powers/Techniques/Equipment 'Powers' Mutant Physiology: Cyclops is an Alpha-Mutant according to Apocalypse, while Nick Fury's intel originally classified him as power level 7 before the Phoenix amplified his inherent power. Optic Blasts: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers come from ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and naturally metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released and focused from the apertures in his eyes. It is also possible that Cyclops' eyes contain inter-dimensional apertures, releasing powerful energies from another dimension into his own via the beams. However, statements of this have been erroneous. Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blasts seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beams can pierce beams like the Blob while his broadest beams can level entire fields. The maximum distance of Cyclops' beams has increased over time with him easily being able to shoot into the sky and displace clouds. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minutes of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture carbon steel. During a particular battle, Scott says that he hit the Juggernaut with enough power to split a small planet in half, though he may have been indulging in hyperbole. It has also been stated that his beams can cut through Adamantium, a previously indestructible metal. In the mainstream continuity of the Marvel Universe, it has also been implied that Cyclops only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. During the Civil War: X-Men story arc, Cyclops is controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full magnitude. When directed at the energy-absorbing mutant Bishop, Cyclops was able to overload Bishop's powers, which are too absorb energy, in a matter of seconds. It is also stated that Cyclops does not use his powers at such a level due to the preoccupation he has regarding his control (or lack thereof) of his abilities. Cyclops once fought World War Hulk, using a beam blast to stop him, refusing to let the Hulk take Professor Xavier. While it peels off some of the Hulk's skin, he was able to walk towards Cyclops and clench his entire face, effectively containing the blast. Unstable Optic Blasts: As an after-effect of exposure to the crippling energies of the Phoenix Force, his powers seemed to have altered beyond their original state of being. In which his optic blasts, although vastly more uncontrollable; are more powerful than ever so much so that he can eradicate a squadron of modified normal and man sized Sentinels in one blast and wound powerful the extremely powerful Dormammu. A side effect of his damaged abilities causes his concussion beams to bend, weave, and arc in alternate directions giving his blasts the appearance of multiple curving blasts spiraling around the core blasts make his new optic laser even harder to dodge. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is completely immune to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of also withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. 'Former Powers' Phoenix Force: Cyclops was one of five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted him the great powers of the Phoenix. Originally only having access to 20% of the Phoenix Force, Cyclops eventually gained 100% of the Phoenix's power into himself. As an avatar he has access to the following abilities: *'Interstellar Travel:' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light *'Resurrection:' As the embodiment of all life and death itself, the Phoenix Force can resurrect whomever it desires into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. *'Immortality:' The Avatar of the Phoenix does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *'Temporal Manipulation:' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. *'Cosmic Pyrokinesis:' An Avatar of the Phoenix can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. *'Telepathy' A Phoenix Force Avatar can project their thoughts into the minds of others and read other peoples thoughts at a near boundless level. *'Telekinesis' An Avatar of the Phoenix can control and manipulate matter at a molecular scale. Perfect Optic Blasts: After genetic temperance by the Phoenix Force, Scott Summers initially lost his powers only to regain them but at a stronger level with total control over them. How far his control extent was unknown, all that was seen was that he could open his eyes without involuntary discharge and control its blast radius or force output as well as fire it for prolonged intervals without tiring out. Feats Cyclops Respect Thread Power: *Destroyed Apocalypse's original form with Jean Grey's aid *Matched optic blasts against an opponent's blast powered by massive generators that power the Savage Land *Overloaded Bishop whose power is to absorb energy *Fired his blasts into another person that absorbs energy and overloads him *Carved his blast through a mountain to make a path for lava *Blasted a tunnel through the ground 100 feat beneath the sea bed *Blasted a mountain top to pieces to escape *Can destroy a person's body *Makes his beam so thin that it shoots through the Blob *Stated to be capable of pulverizing Adamantium *Stated that he fires enough force to rip a small planet in half (probable outlier) *Held back and harmed World War Hulk with his blast, who fought and defeated many Avengers *Large AoE blast and Wolverine saying his blast is like "a frickin nuke inside the head of someone like you" Speed: *Optic blast stated to be traveling at the speed of light Range, Skill, and Control: *Blast covers a huge area and destroys most of a sentinel *Shoots down an incoming airplane that is out at sea from their island *Blasts an incoming Sentinel that is far off from shore *Shoots down incoming missiles *Blast reaches high into the sky *Ricochets his optic blast to destroys chains around his wrists *Ricochets his blast against multiple targets to hit a switch *Ricochets his blast to take down an opponent who is attacking him from behind *Ricochets blasts to destroy multiple cars *Shoots down multiple targets *Compares his ricocheting beams to Captain America's ricocheting his shield *Makes a wide beam controlled enough to not hurt anyone just to get their attention *Uses the force of his beam to slow his descent *Tags Storm from distance while dodging one of her slightly off blasts and then using a wide blast to stir up a pollen that helps take down his opponents *Clears a landing strip for the plane *Microscopic width control of beam Combat Skill: *Reaction and quick take down of an opponent who sneaks up on him *Using some agility to get to a higher vantage point and blast a car back *Fights six opponents while keeping his eyes closed *Close hand melee with Wolverine and incorporating his blasts into melee *Combats the other X-Men single-handedly more than once Tactical Skill: *Engaged a powered up Juggernaut by testing him with attacks and scoffing at the idea he only has 26 plans *Expert at analyzing his opponents and planning his attack *Predicts change of tactics *As leader of the X-Men, he has drilled them all to follow his orders and act in maneuvers *Some quick thinking and showing of tracking skills *Destroys the floor beneath Juggernaut to trap him momentarily Explanations After being the host to the entire Phoenix Force, Cyclops' Optic Blasts gained a massive increase in power, becoming able to damage inter-dimensional beings like Dormammu. Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Mutant